


Revolver

by SunshineBomb



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Poetry, Revolver - Freeform, Song Lyrics, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Beatles poetry.





	Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics used. They belong to The Beatles.

Be thankful I don't take  
All the lonely people.   
Leave me where I am;  
Each day just goes so fast,  
Changing my life  
In the town where  
I know what it's like to be dead.   
Burns my feet;  
You can't see me,  
Your mind aches.   
Well, you're feeling fine,  
All those words just seem to slip away.   
You knew in time  
It is not dying.


End file.
